1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to a memory device and a memory system including the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a magneto-resistive memory (MRAM) device may access data by using reference cells including spin transfer torque-magneto-resistive random access memory (STT-MRAM) cells. Recently, research has been developed for optimizing an MRAM device for secured reading data from reference cells of the MRAM.